Danny I'm Pregnant
by PatrickHJr
Summary: A night of passion between Danny and Riley leads to Riley becoming pregnant with Danny's baby. Riley is scared but Danny will do anything for her and to prove to her he loves her. Will Emma be getting a new cousin?
1. Chapter 1

**OCC: Alright folks first Baby Daddy story. Had an idea I wanted to do for Riley and Danny. Let me known how you like it.**

It was the day after the night of the Halloween Party. Allot of fun at the guys apartment including Tucker as Cupid, Bonnie as a sexy angel and Ben going as Fred Flintstone with Emma as Pebbles. But something happen that night something both Riley and Danny would never forget. Riley yawns and opens her eyes and looks around the room and realizes right away where she was. Danny slowly moves.

"Danny wake up?" Riley said pushing his shoulder.

"No you change Emma." He moans back turning the other way as Riley pushes him out of bed. Danny falls on the floor waking up.

"Danny! What happen last night?"

"Are you kidding me you don't remember?"

"Dose it look like I remember."

"Riley last night, it was the night of my life." He says as Riley covers her mouth.

"Did we?" Danny nods as Riley is in shocked.

"Last night I finally told you I loved you and you told me you waited so long for me to tell you I did." Riley quickly gathers what was left of her Riley Girl costume.

"Danny, I need some time to remember." Riley says headed out of his bedroom as Danny follows her.

"Why? I love you, you love me." Danny says as Tucker wakes up having past out on the couch with red lipstick on his cheek.

"Would you guys keep it..." Tucker opens his eyes to see Riley half dressed headed for the door. "No way!"

"Tucker, please don't tell anyone."

"Well if Tucker doesn't I will." Riley sighs as she heads out of the apartment and Tucker gets off the couch.

"Danny go after her."

"No she needs her space Tuck."

_Flashback to Last Night_

_Ben would come home with Emma who was in her little Pebbles costume._

_"Flintstones where the Flintstones..." Ben sings walking in the door as Riley walks over._

_"And how did Emma like her Halloween?"_

_"I would tell you but she already got into her M&M's." He says as she smiles. Meanwhile Bonnie was hitting on one of Danny's hockey coaches._

_"If you ever need a guardian angel let me known." She says hitting on the guy as Ben rolls his eyes. Tucker who was doing some body shots as Ben passes him putting Emma in her room._

_"Alright who is up next?" _

_"I'll go, time I get a body shot since I'm all fit for it now." Riley says._

_"Now we just need..." Tucker says as he finds Danny. "Danny! Come on buddy your up." Danny walks over and sees Riley exposing her stomach getting ready for the _

_little body shot._

_"Tuck I don't known."_

_"Come on Danny, your not afraid of falling in love with me are you?" Riley teases him as Danny laughs._

_"Uh, no way."_

_"Well come on then." She says as Danny finally gives in doing the body shot._

_Shortly after this as the party starts to clear out Danny and Riley went to his room making out. Danny stands with Riley ageist the door as she raises her hands above her head enjoying the kiss. He takes her hands as they back to the bed. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ri it's me, haven't heard from you in a few days. Anyways this is Danny, call me." Danny says ending the call with the End Call button on his cell. "Why hasn't she called?" He asks as Ben plays with Piglet for Emma.

"Maybe she lost her cell again?"

"Or maybe she is afraid." Tucker suggests.

"This is totally not like her at all. We are always hanging out."

"Alright Scobby before we send a search party out shouldn't we wait at least a week." Ben says teasing Danny.

"It's one big joke to both of you guys isn't it. I'm always good time Danny, well she means everything to me." Danny says storming out of the living room headed to his room and slamming the door.

_1 Week Later_

After Ben and Tucker headed out for work and Bonnie took Emma to babysit Ben was left alone for the day. There is a knock on the door as Danny quickly wipes the shaving gel off his face. He heads out of the bathroom shirtless and in a piar of jeans. He walks to the door as he opens it and sees Riley who is biting her nails.

"Riley!" Danny says happy as he leans forward hugging her as Riley hugs him back clutching to Danny.

"Danny... I'm late."

"You're late as in..." Danny asks as Riley nods.

"Danny I'm so scared, what if what if..."

"Riley, it's going to be ok? No matter what happens to you I'm not leaving your side. I love you more now than I ever have."

"I-I love you too Danny." Riley says as she crys into his shoulder as he strokes her hair. Danny loved Riley and no matter what happen between him and Riley and if she was pregnant or not he was not leaving her. He has wanted to be more than friends with her for so long and now finally he might get it.

_A Few Days Later_

Danny paces back in forth in the living room with his family all sitting on the couch and nearby wondering what the test will say.

"Guess what Emma? You might have a cousin to play with soon?" Bonnie says holding her granddaughter. "Finally one I will get to see be born?" Bonnie says as Ben shakes his head.

Inside the bathroom Riley waits unto she gets the result and slowly opens the bathroom door walking out. Danny turns looking at her.

"What... What did it say?" He asks as Riley takes a deep breath.

"I-I'm pregnant!" She says as the family cheers as Riley jumps into Danny's arms as he spins her around and puts her feet back on the ground as the two share a kiss.

**OCC: Sorry about the delay in updating this I was out at a pro wrestling show last night. But thanks for everyone who has been faving and following. **


	3. Chapter 3

As Riley was getting bigger and bigger her and Danny had to attend some birthing and parenting classes. Now they both knew how to take care of a baby since they still had Emma. But Riley wanted her and Danny to be ready when the baby came. Just so they could have some help Bonnie went along with Tucker. Danny the nervous dad to be would be carrying Riley's pillows and whatever he needed as he held Riley's hand into class. As the class went on they practice deep breaths for when the baby would be coming.

Later that day at home Riley was sitting on the couch as Danny runs in the room.

"I got it baby, I got it." Danny says running in with chocolate pudding.

"Oh great I'll take.." Ben started to say reaching for one as Riley hit his hand.

"No you won't. You can make the instant kind, I want the ones in the cups."

"And that's just what you will get baby." Danny says to her as he gives Riley the pudding as she tears the lids off and digs in with a spoon.

"You know this reminds me of when..." Bonnie starts to say.

"What?" Riley asks having an idea that Bonnie was going to refer to her being fat as a girl.

"... when I was pregnant. You guys have your fathers nerves some times. All he told me was, Bonnie stop puking I'm watching a movie. And well maybe you should have worn a condom if I didn't want to get pregnant! Well idiot I would not have got pregnant if the condom didn't explode!" Bonnie says as Ben puts his hand on his mothers arm.

"Mom!" Ben says trying to get her to com down.

"Did you get all the food I asked for?" Riley asks.

"It took me awhile, but yeah we are stocked up."

"You mean I can't have one..." Ben asked trying to get a pudding still.

"No!" Riley, Danny and Bonnie yell out at him.

As time went on Danny and Riley realized that it would be easier on them if they moved in with one another. Living with Ben and Tucker would not give them enough room. Danny and Riley decided to check out nearby places. They both wanted to be close to the guys and Bonnie. For their luck they found an opening right in their building.

"And here is the master bedroom." The landlord started to say as Riley and Danny would look around seeing it would be big enough for the two of them.

"Could we see the other bedroom?" Riley asked.

"Follow me." The landlord said leading them to a little room. Riley looked around smiling at Danny.

"What you think?" Riley asked.

"We will take it." Danny said.

"Alright just let me get some papers and we will make this official." The landlord says as he walks out as Riley turns around with her hands in Danny's.

"This will be a great place to raise our baby." Riley says excited to live with Danny.

"By the way do you think we should maybe find out the sex of the baby?"

"I'm thinking as long as he or she and let's hope for another girl, as long as the baby is happy and healthy let's just let it be a surprise." Riley suggested as Danny agreed with her on that part.

Their first night in their new place as Danny was watching ESPN for his teams highlights.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Ri?" He asked wonder what was going on with his girlfriend. Just then Riley walks out of the bathroom in a sexy white dress.

"What do you think?" Danny turns the TV off walking right over to Riley and putting his hands on her hips leaning in to kiss her.

That night for the second time Danny and Riley would make love. But this was the first time since Riley got pregnant and in their new home.

The next morning Riley would wake up with her head on Danny's chest drawing little hearts with her index finger as he woke up and leaned down to kiss her.

"That was.. amazing." Riley says giggling as Danny chuckles as they hold one another in bed.

**OCC: Wow I am so happy with all the follows, favs and the reviews I have gotten. I'm loving how you all are liking the story and just want to see me keep pumping out chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the new baby's room Danny, Tucker and Ben would put together the crib for Danny and Riley's new baby. They where so close as Riley sits in a new rocking chair.

"Wow this brings back memories doesn't it guys?" Ben asks remembering when he first got Emma.

"Are you boys done yet?" Bonnie asks sticking her head in the room with Emma who looks around.

"And... finished!" Danny says standing back as Riley stands up looking at the crib.

"It's so..." All of a sudden Riley would feel a little wetness explode from underneath.

"Riley did your...?" Tucker starts to ask.

"Mmmhmm."

"Oh my god, the babies coming!" Danny yells.

The boys had practice this day but still first time dad's are never really ready when it dose happen. The guys run around getting everything as Bonnie barks at them what they are gonna need.

"I got the bag, I got the bag!" Tucker yells out.

"I got the focus toy!" Ben yells out.

"Got the keys, let's go!" Danny yells.

"You guys are forgetting something." Bonnie says pointing to Riley who waves her hand.

"Come on baby." Danny says helping his wife out the door as Bonnie locks up before they head out.

Inside the car Ben is driving like a mad man out on the road with Tucker sitting besides her.

"Ben you think you can drive, without trying to kill us!?" Bonnie yells at her son.

"I'm doing the best I..." All of a sudden Ben would see flashing lights.

"Ben." Riley says as she is in pain as Danny looks at him as Ben pulls over. The cop slowly gets out of his car as Ben rolls down his window.

"License and registration." He says as Ben digs his out. The cop looks in the back.

"Oh my god is she...?" The cop asks.

"Yes, we are trying to get to the hospital." Tucker leans over telling the cop.

"I'll escort you." He says getting back in his car as he dose.

As they arrive at the hospital Tucker runs in getting a wheelchair. Danny helps Riley out of the car as she is wheeled inside.

"What dod we have?" A nurse asks them.

"Her water just broke." Bonnie tells her.

"Let's get her to delivery." She says before getting Riley ready.

A short time later in the room Riley looks at Danny.

"Danny I'm so scared."

"It's ok Riley, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Where is she?" Asks a woman's voice as Jennifer Riley's mom comes into the room.

"Mommy."

"Baby." She says stroking her hair trying to calm her daughter down. "It's going to be alright. Hi hunny." She says turning to Danny giving him a hug.

"Hello Ms. Perrin."

"Please, call me mom." She says as Danny smiles.

"Alright, mom." He says laughing before she starts to go into pain again as the doctor comes in.

Outside in the waiting room Ben, Bonnie, Tucker, Emma all wait outside. Just then Ray Danny and Ben's dad comes in the waiting room.

"Ben."

"Dad." He says hugging him.

"How's Riley?"

"I don't known, her mom just went in awhile ago." He says as Jennifer comes out.

"So how is she?" Tucker asks standing up holding Emma.

"She is having the baby, the doctor said he will come out to see us when things are all set."

"Bet this brings back memories huh Ray?" Bonnie asks.

"And you wonder why I'm gay." He laughs picking on him.

After a few hours the doctor finally comes out as Ben wakes Tucker up and the rest of the family aswell.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"It's a boy!" Ben repeats as everyone celebrates. They all push past the doctor headed in to see the new baby.

"Oh my god." Jennifer says walking up to Riley kissing her on the head.

"Congrats again, grandpa." Danny says to Ray who pulls his son into a hug. Danny is handed the baby as everyone comes around to look at him.

"So, what did you name him?" Bonnie asks.

"Ray Tucker Wheeler." Riley says as both Ray and Tucker feel really proud.

"You, you, gave him my name?" Tucker asks.

"Your my best friend man, of course his middle name is going to be yours." Danny says as Danny gives the baby to Jennifer.

"Just so you known, I wanna Mama W." Bonnie says being once again in competition with Riley's mom.

"You can be called as whatever you want, I just wanna be called grandma." She says then handing the baby to Bonnie as the family welcomes Ray Tucker Wheeler to the family.

**OCC: Wow I am amazed by the amount of follows and favorites I got from this. Thanks allot to everyone who read my story over the past four chapters. I usually do 4 chapters for every show I write for the first time. But this will not be my last Baby Daddy story however. **


End file.
